Justicieras otaku trío policial
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Konata, Hiyori y Patricia aprovechan que Yui se enferma para tomar su puesto y garantizar la seguridad en las calles, mostrando su capacidad otaku superior. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** ¡Cuánto tiempo llevaba yo sin publicar un fic simple por aquí! Puede que subiera unos cuantos crossovers en ese lapso, pero no creo que sea excusa, así que entro en acción ahora mismo :D

 **Justicieras otaku – trío policial**

Era el primer día soleado después de casi dos semanas de lluvias y chubascos que, en muchos casos, habían provocado la interrupción de las clases, y en casa de la familia Izumi se encontraban Yutaka, Minami, Hiyori y Patricia haciendo juntas los deberes, pues era la primera vez en ese tiempo que tenían una oportunidad para ello. Konata estaba haciendo unas galletas para el grupo, pues suponía que habían llegado hambrientas para estar con Yutaka. El día lucía hermoso, demasiado tomando en cuenta el tiempo que había hecho últimamente.

Según había visto Konata en la tele en el último par de días, el terrible temporal había disparado una enorme epidemia de constipados que había sido lo bastante fuerte, en varios casos, como para dejar a la gente tirada en la cama, ya sin fuerzas para levantarse, y Konata pensaba que era curioso que Yutaka no se hubiese enfermado ni una vez en aquellas casi dos semanas, pues sabía muy bien lo propensa que era su prima para enfermarse todo el tiempo. Una vez que las galletas estaban listas, Konata procede a llevarlas hasta la habitación de su prima, y por un momento pensaba que Yui, su otra prima, no había pasado por la casa en unos cuantos días. Tal vez Yui estaba por ahí, cumpliendo con sus labores de policía, aunque bien sabía Konata lo irregular que podía ser el actuar de su prima en ocasiones, especialmente si estaba bebida. Aún recordaba nítidamente lo que le había pasado la otra semana, casi como si hubiese ocurrido en ese preciso instante.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Konata y Yutaka estaban limpiando la sala, nada de otro mundo, cuando llega Yui bastante bebida y con cara de frustración. Yui cierra la puerta de un golpazo y se quita los zapatos de manera desordenada, salpicando de agua toda la entrada.

─ ¡No me lo puedo creer! ─ vocifera Yui sin haber visto todavía a Konata y Yutaka ─ ¡Me han sancionado porque arresté a alguien, y dicen que actué de manera irregular en el proceso! ¿Se imaginan? ─ Yutaka temblaba de miedo ante la alteración de su hermana, y Konata estaba como si nada ─ Ahora no puedo usar mi pistola, y también me despojaron del rolo y las esposas, así que ahora tengo que hacer de fiscal de tránsito un tiempo ¡Estoy segura que ellos están en un error!

─ Tranquila, nee-san, seguramente vendrán a ti rogando que les disculpes ─ dice Konata con calma ─. Lo que puedes hacer por ahora es darte un baño, que hueles mucho a alcohol.

Yui se deja tumbar sobre Konata para que la ayudara a ir al baño, y Yutaka se ofrece para ayudar, pues se notaba que Yui pesaba mucho para que Konata cubriera todo el camino sola.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

A pesar de lo raro que podría haber sido ese momento, Konata pensaba que también había sido gracioso. Ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su prima, así que da un par de golpes y abre para traer las galletas.

─ Yuju, miren lo que traigo, chicas.

Patricia se emociona al ver las galletas y le da las gracias mientras lleva el plato hasta la mesita. Konata se queda viendo cómo las chicas de primero comían las galletas, cada una de una manera distinta: Yutaka las probaba y se sujetaba el rostro porque adoraba su dulzor, Hiyori sonreía y hacía sonidos de aprobación, Minami era la más silenciosa y discreta a la hora de comer; pero se notaba que le gustaban las galletas, y Patricia dedicaba loas al estilo de los japoneses para hacer las galletas. Konata ve de casualidad la consola que le había prestado a su prima el día anterior y se pone a jugar con él, ya prestando menos atención a las cuatro amigas.

No había anime en ese momento que pudiera mover a Konata de allí, en lugar de eso los canales de televisión estaban saturados de noticieros que relataban sobre lo que habían causado las lluvias, y eso no casi no despertaba ningún interés en la joven otaku. Pasarían unos cuantos minutos en que no ocurriría nada más que poder destacar, cuando el teléfono de Yutaka empieza a sonar, y Konata desvía por un momento su atención para escuchar a su prima.

─ Moshi moshi, al habla Yutaka… ¡Onee-chan! ─ Yutaka se muestra bastante contenta, y tanto su prima como sus amigas se muestran interesadas ─ Vaya, qué alegría me da oírte de nuevo… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso de que te enfermaste? ¿De verdad? Oh, lo lamento mucho, onee-chan… Claro, Konata onee-chan y yo iremos a visitarte después… No, no debes esforzarte demasiado, que no es bueno para tu salud… Bueno, espero que te recuperes pronto… Sí, te veo luego ─ cuelga la llamada y mira a las demás ─ Yui onee-chan se ha enfermado. Al parecer se ha constipado por estar mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia.

─ Eso sí que es un suceso ─ dice Konata algo divertida ─. En dos semanas de lluvia y frío para pelar a cualquiera Yutaka no suelta ni un estornudo, pero en cambio Yui nee-san se encuentra incapacitada para levantarse de la cama. Eso no se ve todos los días.

─ Dígamelo a mí, senpai ─ interviene Patricia ─. Recuerdo que una vez en primaria me fui de campamento con unos partners a la costa, y entonces nos llega un huracán que nos encierra durante tres días consecutivos, pero todos salimos ilesos de esa situación, mientras que otros sitios que se veían más altos y seguros estaban prácticamente underwater. Is not a joke, this story is absolutely true.

─ Increíble. A mí nunca me había pasado algo así ─ dice Hiyori intentando hace memoria ─. Aun así, no creo que me guste tener que pasar por una anécdota así, especialmente como lo que acaba de contar Patty-chan.

Minami por su parte no opina nada al respecto, se limitaba a escuchar lo que las demás contaban y luego consolar a Yutaka por el temor que despertaba en ella la idea de quedar encerrada en medio de un tifón, ocasión que no desaprovechó Hiyori para dibujar un par de bocetos en secreto, pues tenía algunas ideas buenas gracias a ellas. Konata y Patricia se dedican a contar cosas anecdóticas, esta vez basándose en animes que habían visto recientemente, charla a la cual sólo Hiyori se pudo unir también, mientras Yutaka y Minami no eran capaces de seguirle el hilo.

* * *

 **Casa de Yui, algunas horas después**

─ Bien, ya llegamos ─ dice Konata con un impermeable puesto y un paraguas, por si acaso ─. Me pregunto si Yui nee-san tendrá caracolas de chocolate, pues ya me empieza a dar hambre.

─ Vaya, no visito la casa de onee-chan desde que se había casado ¿Cómo crees que se vea ahora, Kona onee-chan? ─ dice Yutaka, la cual también llevaba un impermeable, pero dentro de una bolsa y no puesto.

─ Tumbada en la cama, con una compresa helada sobre la cabeza y un termómetro en la boca.

─ No, me refiero a la casa ─ corrige Yutaka inflando los cachetes ante la risa de Konata.

─ Ah, pues la verdad es que no sé. Supongo que muchas cosas habrán cambiado desde que se casó con Ki nii-san, pero no sabría decirte, pues tengo entendido que el casi no pasa tiempo en casa.

─ Debe ser muy triste, onee-chan sola en casa, sintiéndose muy mal. Tenemos que cuidarla para que se mejore.

─ Para eso vinimos, ¿no?

Ambas estudiantes entran en casa y toman rumbo directo a la habitación de Yui, y allí la encuentran: la joven policía estaba tapada hasta el cuello por una sábana bastante gruesa, pero aun así temblaba descontroladamente como si se muriera de frío, y además tenía un termómetro en la mesita de noche. Yutaka se preocupa mucho al ver el estado en que estaba su hermana mayor y corre hacia ella.

─ ¡Onee-chan! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

─ ¿Hutaha? ─ dice Yui con una fuerte congestión ─ Beo je segaste con Honata, ají puede ajudalme también.

─ ¿Are? ¿Yui nee-san está hablando en un idioma extraterrestre? ─ bromea Konata, haciendo que Yui se riera, pero a causa de eso tose con fuerza, salpicando a Konata y Yutaka.

─ Lo ziento, do lo pude evitad ─ Yui coge un pañuelo y se suena fuertemente ─. Bi jefe ez um dezgraciao, me izo eztar todo el bía bajo la lluvia, y a causa de ezo be enfelmé. Aora me fiento buy bal.

─ Eso significa que hoy no podrás arrestar a criminales peligrosos, nee-san ─ observa Konata ─. Qué lástima, supongo que no podrás restituir tu honor ante tu jefe.

Yui gruñe molesta ante la mención de su jefe. Todavía no había superado la sanción que le había caído por el problemático arresto que había hecho varios días atrás. Konata se dirige a la cocina y empieza a hacer la cena para Yui, en vista que ella no estaba en capacidad de levantarse siquiera, además que había un montón de platos y cacerolas que era preciso lavar antes. Le tomaría casi una hora poder cumplir con toda su labor y hacer curry para todas en casa. Aprovechando la ocasión, Konata, Yui y Yutaka se ponen a charlar entre ellas sobre cosas que pasan en sus vidas diarias, siendo las anécdotas de Konata las más difíciles de comprender. Ya se iba haciendo tarde, el reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde, por lo que Konata pensó que era prudente regresar a casa, pero Yutaka no la quiso acompañar.

─ Me gustaría quedarme con onee-chan mientras se recupere, así que voy a dormir aquí, además traje mi uniforme y algo de ropa diaria para estar aquí ─ razona Yutaka mostrando la bolsa coronada con el impermeable.

─ Ok, en ese caso le diré a mi padre que te quedas para que así no se preocupe ─ Konata estaba por recoger sus cosas para así regresar, cuando Yui intenta levantarse.

─ Ezpega un bobento, Honata ─ Yui temblaba tanto que no era capaz de tenerse en pie, así que Yutaka le hace de apoyo ─. Amtes de ilte, quisiera ir un bobento al bayo ¿Puevesh ashudarme?

No viendo ninguna razón para no hacerlo, Konata ayuda a su prima y, junto con Yutaka, la lleva hasta el baño. Luego de eso, Konata regresa a la habitación y accidentalmente abre la puerta del closet, en donde ve el uniforme de su prima, así como también la pistola reglamentaria (sin balas, a causa de la sanción que debía cumplir Yui) y algunas esposas. En una situación ordinaria lo ignoraría y pasaría de largo, pero en esta ocasión la otaku tiene una idea bastante loca, la cual la emociona bastante. Yui y Yutaka no venían aún, así que Konata se aprovecha de la situación y toma los uniformes y demás herramientas de trabajo de su prima, los guarda rápidamente, cierra con discreción el closet y hace como si nada en cuanto las ve volver.

─ Bueno, ahora que ya no hace falta que esté aquí, me voy. Vendré mañana para traer lo que puedas necesitas, Yu-chan, así que me llamas temprano por la mañana.

─ De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Konata regresaba de clases mientras leía un manga, cuando en la puerta de su casa a Hiyori y Patricia, las saluda y las invita a pasar en casa.

─ ¿Dónde está Yu-chan? No la vemos desde que salimos de clases ─ dice Hiyori.

─ Ella se ha quedado en casa de Yui nee-san, y estará con ella hasta que se mejore de su constipado ─ ambas kohais asienten para mostrar que entienden ─. Tuve que prestarle un par de mangas y la consola para que se entretenga, pues resulta que Yui nee-san no tiene nada entretenido que no tenga que ver con su labor de policía, y algunas de esas cosas le dan miedo a Yu-chan. Pero cambiando el tema, hay algo superbueno que quiero que vean… ─ entonces la peliazul empieza a ver en todas direcciones, como si comprobara que no hay nadie espiándolas ─ Vengan conmigo, que se los muestro.

Presas de la curiosidad que Konata exitosamente implantó en ellas, Hiyori y Patricia acompañan a su senpai para ver qué era eso tan interesante que ella tenía. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en los labios de la mayor de las tres, especialmente porque tenía el presentimiento de que su idea iba a funcionar.

* * *

 **Habitación de Konata**

─ ¡Ta daaa! ─ Konata muestra tres uniformes de policía a sus kohais ─ Se me ha ocurrido que, en vista que Yui nee-san no podrá trabajar, entonces nosotras podríamos unir nuestros poderes para suplirla y combatir contra las temibles fuerzas del mal, chicas ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo?

Hiyori y Patricia habían quedado momentáneamente mudas, justo como Konata se lo había esperado, pues no es de todos los días hacer algo tan loco y temerario como lo que ella proponía.

─ ¿Qu-qué es esto, senpai? ─ dice Hiyori con la mandíbula casi rozando el suelo.

─ Esto, amiga mía, es la estrategia perfecta para salvar el honor policial de mi prima, y me gustaría saber qué opinan al respecto.

─ ¿Cómo es que conseguiste estos uniformes de policía? ─ Patricia empieza a revisar uno de los uniformes, viendo desde la placa de identificación hasta debajo de la vacía falda ─ Ni siquiera yo podía hacer esto in my home, y eso que allá nos volvemos un poco locos con lo que hacemos…

─ Yui nee-san no es capaz ni de levantarse sin la ayuda de Yu-chan, y el uniforme no lo necesitará el día de hoy, y estoy segura que Yu-chan no sabe nada de los uniformes ─ dice Konata bastante confiada ─. Además, Yui nee-san tiene muy distorsionado su sentido de la legalidad, así que dificulto que se dé cuenta de lo que hacemos. Esta es una oportunidad para vivir la vida de un policía durante un día, no me digan que no les interesa, chicas.

─ Yo sí, senpai ─ expresa Patricia empezando a quitarse su propio uniforme para ponerse el de Yui.

─ ¿Pero no es peligroso hacer esto? ─ dice Hiyori bastante nerviosa.

─ Claro que no, Hiyori-chan ─ Konata pasa su mano por la cabeza de su kohai ─ recuerda que estamos en Japón, el país desarrollado con menos criminalidad del mundo, además de que somos casi los únicos en que la mayoría de los criminales no cuentan ni con una pistolita, así que nosotras estaremos bien ─ a pesar de lo que dijo Konata, Hiyori seguía sin verse convencida.

─ No problema, Hiyorin ─ anima Patricia ─. Yo conozco un método infalible para identificar criminales: lo que debemos hacer es comprobar el nivel de estrellas de búsqueda que posea la persona en cuestión. Si tiene solo una estrella, podemos perseguirlo hasta que lo detengamos y lo arrestemos, pero si tiene más estrellas, simplemente damos el aviso para que los agentes más experimentados y la SWAT se encarguen de él.

─ ¿De verdad? Me alegra mucho oír eso ─ dice Hiyori más tranquila.

─ Jugar todas y cada una de las versiones de _GTA_ finalmente van a dar sus frutos. Sí que sí.

─ Eso es bueno, pero pasa que soy más de doujinshi y manga, y por eso a veces no lo entiendo muy bien.

─ Oh, una cosa más ─ las dos chicas de primero se quedan viendo a Konata ─ ¿Qué pasó con Iwasaki-san? Creí que vendía con ustedes.

Ambas kohais se encogen de hombros e intercambian miradas extrañadas, pues habían acordado que se juntarían todas para estudiar nuevamente, aunque no se habían enterado de la mudanza temporal de Yutaka.

* * *

 **Casa de Yui**

Yutaka le estaba acercando una nueva caja de pañuelos a su hermana porque se estaba deshaciendo en estornudos. Era todo un drama la manera en que Yui mostraba agonía en sus estornudos, y a Yutaka le asustaba que eso significara de alguna manera que su salud empeoraba. En ese momento escucha que alguien tocaba el timbre, por lo que tuvo que alejarse un momento de su hermana para atender.

─ Enseguida abro ─ Yutaka abre la puerta y se encuentra a su más cercana compañera ─ ¡Minami-chan! Me da gusto verte.

─ Igualmente, Yutaka ─ Minami entra en casa y da un vistazo alrededor ─ ¿Dónde están las demás? Se supone que estudiaríamos juntas ¿Acaso se atrasaron?

─ ¿No lo recuerdas, Minami-chan? ─ la mencionada no da muestras de entender ─ Yo te había dicho que le pasaras el aviso a las demás chicas para que nos reuniéramos aquí. Es que tenía que adelantarme para ayudar a mi onee-chan, y por eso no tuve tiempo para decirle a Patty-chan y Hiyori-chan. De todos modos ven conmigo, que en cualquier momento deben venir.

Minami estaba completamente muda. Ya se le hacía que había olvidado algo.

* * *

 **Casa de Konata**

Ya las tres chicas se habían probado los uniformes de Yui y habían hecho los ajustes necesarios para que les quedaran bien, pero para Konata fue imposible, pues al ser demasiado pequeña, el uniforme sencillamente no podía ser arreglado para que le quedara de la forma exacta.

─ Don't worry, senpai ─ dice Patricia ─. Sólo tienes que decir que no te consiguieron una buena talla si preguntan, además que puedes probar que eres mayor de edad.

─ Sí, al menos eso ─ Konata se pone entonces el gorro, y Hiyori y Patricia se desternillan de risa por lo graciosa que quedaba ella con un uniforme tan holgado ─. Vamos, que no es gracioso.

─ Lo… lo lamentamos, senpai ─ Hiyori se limpia una lágrima y deja de reírse ─ De verdad que tendrás mucho trabajo con ese uniforme…

─ Dejando eso de lado ─ dice Konata de forma pensativa ─, todavía nos falta unas cuantas cosas más para simular que somos Yui nee-san… Supongo que necesitamos de lentes y de pelucas verdes.

─ Podríamos ir al café cosplay ─ propone Patricia ─. Nos la deben por todo el overtime que hemos tenido que hacer the last week.

─ ¡Excelente idea, Patty-chan! ─ Konata se pone de pie sobre su cama y da su discurso con pose de liderazgo ─ Aprovechemos que mañana es domingo y tengamos nuestro entramado listo hoy mismo. Las tres superpolicías Yui Narumi van a entrar en acción.

Hiyori y Patricia aplauden eufóricas ante el anuncio de Konata, la rubia se vuelve a cambiar antes de irse al café cosplay junto con Konata, y Hiyori tendría que limitarse a venir nuevamente temprano y ayudar con la vestimenta, en vista que contaba con muy buen ojo para los detalles.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El día había empezado bastante neblinoso. Una densa capa blanca había cubierto completamente la prefectura de Saitama, y junto con él hacía un frío que invitaba a quedarse en casa en lugar de aventurarse afuera, pero eso no fue suficiente para detener a Hiyori Tamura y Patricia Martin, aunque llegaron peladas de frío a la casa de Konata.

─ Hola, chicas ─ saluda la otaku mayor con una taza de chocolate tibia ─. Ya decía yo que el clima no podía mejorar tan rápido, pero igual pasen, que las veo un poco friolentas…

Hiyori y Patricia reciben muy agradecidas el chocolate y se quedan en el comedor durante diez minutos mientras esperaban que Konata bajara los uniformes. Patricia, tal y como había propuesto, había traído pelucas y un par de lentes sin cristales, en vista que Hiyori no los iba a necesitar por llevar sus propios lentes. Para no quedar por fuera en la colaboración, Hiyori había traído lentes de contacto de color dorado para simular los ojos de Yui, y tanto Konata como Patricia la felicitan por aquel acierto tan oportuno. Cada una de las chicas probó una peluca, y Hiyori y Konata tuvieron serias dificultades por el largo de sus cabelleras, un problema bastante mayor que el uniforme asignado a Konata.

─ ¿Les parece que les corte el cabello a ambas? Pueden montar la historia que se les ocurra en la escuela…

─ ¿Y qué excusa nos montamos en casa? ─ interrumpe Hiyori ─ Estamos en pleno domingo, por lo que no hay excusa posible que me permita explicarle a mis padres que me haya dejado cortar el pelo.

─ Y mi cabello es mi belleza, Patty-chan ─ Konata abraza con cariño e instinto protector su cabellera ─. Además, ¿con qué hago mi famoso timotei cuando vaya de viaje con mis amigas? Tenemos que replantear nuestra estrategia, porque no nos queda tiempo.

─ OK, let me think… ─ las tres jóvenes se ponen a pensar en una solución a ese imprevisto, y es precisamente Patricia quien tiene una nueva idea ─ Oh, yes! Podríamos esconder sus cabelleras en el uniforme. I'm a genius.

─ Otro inconveniente, Patty-chan ─ Konata ahora se pone a mover de manera desordenada su cabello ─ casi todo yo es cabello, se puede decir que parezco una versión kawaii de Chewbacca ¿Cómo le hago para meterlo todo dentro del uniforme? Eso sería como para hacer una película de terror, jejeje.

─ Podríamos deshacer la peluca de Izumi-senpai y colar mechones entre su cabello ─ Konata y Patricia se quedan mirando a Hiyori ─. Es lógico. Las demás personas verían los mechones colarse entre la cabellera de Izumi-senpai, y entonces podrían pensar que su cabello es la peluca. Es diseño estratégico.

La idea había resultado tan maravillosa que Konata se sorprendió que no fuera Miyuki quien la aportara, y entonces hizo lo que Hiyori le había sugerido, aunque eso implicaría que explicar unas cuantas cosas cuando se vaya a trabajar en el café cosplay. Muy pronto las tres chicas estaban listas, y fue Patricia quien tomó el derecho de portar la pistola (no es que ella fuera la mejor opción, simplemente la pidió primero), y las tres hacen una pose que recuerda bastante a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

─ ¡Ya estamos listas, chicas! ¡Demostremos de qué estamos hechas!

─ ¡SÍ!

* * *

 **Casa de Yutaka**

─ Shuu-chan, tengo sé. Pog favol trae ajua.

─ Ya voy, onee-chan.

Yutaka se levanta de suelo y cumple con la petición de su hermana, dejando por el momento la consola de Konata. Todavía era bastante temprano, y la bruma hizo que Yutaka cerrara las ventanas para proteger a su hermana del frío, pues le asustaba la posibilidad de que Yui empeorase. Yui toma su agua y se queda dormida por un rato, lo que significó un alivio para la pequeña pelirroja, cuando Yui repentinamente se vuelve a despertar, como si hubiese tenido una revelación en sus sueños.

─ Falta ahgo… Lo avía ohvidao, fero hay ahgo que nejesito…

─ ¿Qué cosa es, onee-chan? ─ pregunta Yutaka con curiosidad.

─ Ya emfezó el programa de la lotegía. Negesito mi billete y que prendas la tele, Yuu-shan.

A Yutaka le sale una gota en la cabeza, especialmente porque había temido que se tratara de algo serio que aquejara a su hermana. Como no podía ser de otro modo, Yutaka prende el televisor en la habitación y busca en la ropa de Yui el billete de lotería para que ella pudiera ver el programa y saber si había ganado. En cuanto a los uniformes desaparecidos, ni cuenta se habían dado.

* * *

 **Entrada de la comisaría**

Hiyori y Konata estaban esperando tranquilamente, leyendo una revista que trataba de lo último en videojuegos que estaban saliendo a la venta. Patricia había entrado a la comisaría para dar constancia de la "reinserción" de Yui al trabajo. Ambas otakus se quedan afuera por espacio de media hora, pero no les molesta la espera, pues tenían té frío y dulces para aguantar.

─ I'm back, girls! ─ llega finalmente la rubia ─ Excuse me por la tardanza, pero es que aquellos policías me hicieron revisar un montón de papeles que no pude comprender. Aún me falta mucho para leer japonés como se debe.

─ Bueno, no creo que Yui nee-san lo hiciera demasiado distinto. Ella es una chica temeraria amante de los extremos ─ las tres chicas empiezan a caminar para alejarse de la comisaría ─. La zona a la que vamos es excelente para nosotras, no nos va a dar trabajo. Se los aseguro porque siempre voy allá para comprar juegos nuevos para mi consola ─ Hiyori y Patricia asienten ─. Aquí les va una pregunta, para ver si saben lo que tienen que hacer: ¿Qué es lo que más hace un policía en su jornada de patrullaje?

─ ¿Imponer multas a diestra y siniestra? ─ es la respuesta de Hiyori.

─ Nop.

─ Eat donuts? ─ toma turno Patricia.

─ Estaría excelente, pero tampoco es.

─ ¿Disfrutar del sonido de las sirenas? ─ prueba nuevamente Hiyori.

─ No creo que haya nadie tan raro como para disfrutar de esas sirenas.

─ ¿Recoger niños extraviados? ─ intenta Patricia.

─ Cómo se nota que no lo saben ─ Konata niega entre decepcionada y divertida ─. La actividad mayoritaria de un policía, o al menos lo que más deben hacer, es atrapar malhechores ─ Hiyori y Patricia se dan un facepalm por sus propios fallos ─. Escuchen con atención, que no tendremos muchas oportunidades para hacerlo: nuestra misión deberá consistir en encontrar criminales especiales, de esos que tienen poderes de otro mundo, como volar y esas cosas, o jefes de grupos criminales de gran capacidad.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Hiyori se pone un poco nerviosa por la propuesta de Konata ─ ¿Y si no conseguimos nada de eso, senpai?

─ En el caso más aburrido, podríamos seguir criminales que se les dé muy bien correr despavoridos cuando los descubren.

─ ¿No tendríamos primero que poner a prueba nuestras habilidades policiales? ─ propone Patricia.

─ Muy bien dicho, Patty-chan. Entonces podemos comprobar nuestra habilidad con alguien no nos la ponga difícil, alguien que caiga sin mucho esfuerzo en nuestra actuación…

─ I think we found this person ─ Patricia señala hacia una tienda de llaveros, del cual estaba saliendo Tsukasa.

─ Parece que ese primer nivel superbásico nos ha caído del cielo. Tsukasa es el sujeto de pruebas perfecto ─ Konata tenía un aura extraña rodeándola, al igual que Hiyori y Patricia ─ Déjenmela a mí, que tengo el aspecto más desigual con respecto a Yui nee-san.

─ Buena suerte, senpai ─ responden las otras dos al mismo tiempo.

Konata alza el pulgar en señal de confianza y va rumbo a su compañera de clases, sigilosa cual felina hasta llegar a ella. Tsukasa tenía consigo una pequeña bolsita con varios llaveros dentro, todos comprados porque la chica le parecían bonitos y le pareció demasiado complicado tomar una decisión. Konata se para detrás de ella y carraspea, asustándola.

─ Holis, Tsukasa ─ saluda Konata imitando a Yui.

─ N-narumi-san… Ohayo ─ Tsukasa ofrece una rápida reverencia, y los llaveros se le caen de la bolsita, por lo que se agacha para recogerlos.

Hiyori y Patricia se desternillaban de risa desde sus escodites mientras veían cómo Tsukasa no reparaba en obvio aspecto de Konata a pesar de su uniforme, y la misma Konata se esforzaba para no reír. La primera prueba de los disfraces estaba siendo pasada con honores.

─ ¿Qué es lo que compraste, Tsukasa? ─ dice Konata tratando de mantener el disfraz, pero dudaba que pudiera hacerlo por la risa.

─ Oh, sólo compré algunos llaveros. Es que no me pude decidir por u…

─ Será mejor que me des esos llaveros, Tsukasa ─ corta Konata.

─ ¿Eh?

─ No me digas que no conoces la nueva ley que hay con respecto a la compra de llaveros y otros objetos de bolsillo ─ Tsukasa estaba boquiabierta, justo como se esperaba Konata ─. El nuevo reglamento establece que debe pasar por revisión oficial las compras que incluya cualquier cosa que pueda caber en un bolsillo. Han habido últimamente reportes de robos y contrabando de llaveros, pelotas, serpentinas, chocolatinas y cosas por el estilo.

─ P-pero y-yo-yo no he r-robado n-na-nada, Narumi-san ─ Tsukasa estaba completamente pálida, y además temblaba de pies a cabeza.

─ Tranquila, Tsukasa. Yo no creo que tú seas culpable de ningún crimen ─ dice Konata al ver que la broma estaba a punto de salírsele de las manos ─. No. Sólo necesito que me des la bolsa y me permitas revisarlo, y mañana le diré a Konata que te los devuelva, y si hay algún objeto extraño o reportado, sólo debo venir aquí a investigar la tienda.

Tsukasa dirige una temerosa mirada a la tienda y le da la bolsa a Konata, a la cual le temblaba la mano por el esfuerzo que hacía para no reír. Hiyori había volteado la vista para otro lado porque no se creía capaz de aguantar más la risa, y Patricia se mordía el dorso de la mano para acallar sus propias carcajadas, La gemela da una reverencia a Konata y se va de allí entre miedosa y decepcionada, con la cabeza ligeramente gacha y revisando un monedero completamente vacío.

Una vez que Konata se dirige al escondite donde estaban sus cómplices, las tres dan rienda suelta a sus risas, las cuales llaman la atención de algunos transeúntes que las miran raro, pero no decían nada para no buscar problemas con la policía.

─ Jajaja. Se-senpai… I think… creo que se pasó… ¡Jajajajaja! ─ dice Patricia sosteniéndose las costillas.

─ E-eso fue… Jajajaja… genial, senpai ─ dice Hiyori, a la cual se le caen los lentes.

─ Tsukasa fue taaaan inocente. Ni siquiera notó… mi cabello ─ Konata se limpia una lágrima y logra controlar sus risas ─. Al menos… al menos la primera prueba fue pasada. Podemos andar por ahí e interpretar perfectamente a Yui nee-san ─ las otras dos chicas también dejan de reír y recobran poco a poco la compostura ─. Quiero ver cuántas personas más hay por ahí que caigan en la fachada de Yui nee-san que vamos a interpretar, y además podemos capturar algunos criminales en el camino.

Hiyori y Patricia asientes muy animadas y convencidas de que el día para ellas iba a ser sensacionales, pues ya Konata había mostrado su manejo del disfraz a pesar de ser quien más difícil lo tenía. Ante ellas se abrían las puertas de toda la ciudad.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

El trío otaku se reúne en una plaza cercana. Todas estaban bastante cansadas, pero estaban bastante entusiasmadas, casi como si las tres vinieran de salvar al mundo.

─ La sister de Yu-chan no sabe lo que se está perdiendo ─ dice Patricia ─. Hace una hora me adentré en el callejón que está al lado de la panadería y detuve a cinco pillos que trataban de convencer a un chico a unirse a ellos. Sólo necesité sacar el arma y se aplacaron ellos solos. Me sentí poderosa en cuanto hice eso.

─ Yo por mi parte encontré a un par de niños extraviados y les ayudé a encontrar a sus padres ─ dice Hiyori con una pequeña sonrisa, y Patricia y Konata la miraban con una gota en las sienes ─. Hubieran visto cómo esos niños reían muy contentos. Era bastante bonito. Tal vez haga un doujin sobre una superheroína que salva a todos los niños de un pueblo de la maldad.

─ Eso no es nada, chicas ─ Konata negaba con un dedo, y su mirada despedía un brillo de travesura ─. Yo gocé de lo lindo repartiendo multas en los alrededores del centro comercial, e incluso traje algunas rosquillas cuando por accidente di con un local al que el dueño se le quedó la licencia y el aval sanitario. Ese hombre estaba completamente verde cuando le dije que llamaría a los peritos y le informaría que incumple con tener los papeles consigo en todo momento ─ acto seguido, la peliazul saca una caja llena de rosquillas y lo reparte con sus amigas, las cuales comen muy contentas.

─ Wonderful, senpai! ─ Patricia agarra una rosquilla y la come como si se muriera de hambre ─ Usted sí que sabe usar la autoridad, porque policía que no abusa del uniforme no es policía.

─ Ahora sólo nos falta hacer lucir los galones y capturar a un criminal in fraganti y en público ─ dice Konata estirándose antes de tomar ella misma una rosquilla ─. Aún tenemos bastante tiempo para conseguirlo, y entonces podremos regresar a mi casa y comer unas empanadas que están sólo para pasarlas por el horno y cocinarlas.

Las kouhais estaban bastante entusiasmadas con la recompensa que estaba ofreciendo Konata, y cuando terminan de merendar salen nuevamente a la búsqueda de algún evento delictivo en el cual pudieran entrar en acción.

* * *

 **Centro comercial**

─ Umm… Akira-sama ─ la loli mencionada mira malhumorada a Minoru ─, ¿no se va a decidir por el telón de fondo para la próxima grabación?

─ ¡Decide tú, zopenco! ─ Akira mira hacia otro lado y se aleja ─ Yo no pienso hacer nada, no después de me hiciste quedar en ridículo en el último especial.

─ Pero no fue mi culpa ─ se excusa Minoru, a pesar que estaba claro que no tenía sentido razonar con la loli ─. Fue usted la que se equivocó cuando leyó una de las cartas de la audiencia…

─ ¿¡Y ENCIMA ME LO RESTRIEGAS EN LA CARA, ESTÚPIDO!? ─ Akira estaba hecha una fiera, y Minoru retrocede temeroso ─ ¡Ya me he cansado de ti y de esos productores incompetentes que no saben admirar mi talento innato! ¡Yo debería estar en el cine o como presentadora de un programa realmente importante, no contigo leyendo correspondencia de unos fans que tampoco me valoran como merezco!

Viendo que Akira estaba completamente fuera de control, Minoru continúa retrocediendo, pero al parecer eso también contribuía a provocarla, porque finalmente lo sigue para darle una paliza. Akira estaba completamente cegada por la rabia.

─ ¡Tranquilícese por favor, Akira-sama!

─ ¡A mí no me das órdenes, escoria!

Minoru empieza a correr por todo el centro comercial, y la gente se le quedaba viendo, algunos diciendo que debería alguien intervenir para detener a Akira, otros decían que había que llamar a la policía, pero nadie se atrevía a meterse en ello. La cara de Akira cabreada era demasiado aterradora para la mayoría de la gente.

─ ¡No quería que usted se molestara! ¡Por favor no me haga daño!

─ ¡A mí ya no me calmas! ¡Quédate quieto para desahogarme como quiero!

* * *

 **Frente al centro comercial**

Ya las tres falsas policías se estaban terminando las últimas rosquillas y estaban a punto de entrar en la tienda de mangas para revisar lo último en publicación, y lamentablemente no había nada interesante en los estantes, y tampoco dieron tiempo para que los empleados refrescaran los números en las repisas por órdenes de Meito, quien sentía que la chica legendaria A estaba muy cerca, a pesar que no la reconocía en cuanto pasaron por la puerta (ese disfraz debe tener una magia para ser tan efectivo). Las tres se detienen al frente del centro comercial y se ponen a esperar que algo ocurriese, aunque era muy poco probable, a pesar de la enorme aglomeración de gente, que algo realmente importante para ellas ocurriese, pero igual no perdían las esperanzas de tener una aventura. Poco a poco los minutos iban pasando, y de vez en cuando alguna de las chicas revisaba la hora, cuando aparece Minoru saliendo en una carrera del centro comercial, y detrás de él iba Akira.

─ ¡Miren eso, chicas! ─ señala Hiyori ─ Ese chico necesita ayuda urgente. Debemos ayudarlo.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Konata mira fijamente la persecución ─ A mí me parece más un conflicto de pareja que un evento criminal importante, pero supongo que es mejor que nada ¡A la carga!

Las tres se dirigen a paso firme a Minoru y Akira, aunque no hizo mucha falta porque Minoru corría directamente hacia ellas.

─ ¡Auxillio, agentes! ¡Akira-sama me quiere mataaaaar!

─ ¿No se los dije yo? ─ ríe Konata ─ Les dije que esto era una pelea de pareja.

─ Es que en América no se suele ver esta clase de escenas en la calle, senpai, así que no se podía saber ─ dice Patricia.

Minoru finalmente alcanza al trío justiciero y se esconde detrás de ellas, y entonces Patricia saca el arma y ordena a Akira que se quedara quieta, y Akira, en un arrebato de pánico, le obedece.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando, jóvenes? ─ Hiyori saca la casta de campeona para fingir ser policía.

─ Ese tonto me provocó. Sólo me restriega fracasos que no me corresponden ─ se queja Akira.

─ Yo sólo quería que me ayudara a elegir una nueva lona para el estudio de grabación, pero usted terminó perdiendo el control ─ dice Minoru aun escudándose con las falsas agentes.

─ Pelea de parejas, típico ─ Minoru y Akira iban a protestar, pero Konata los manda a callar ─. No estoy en contra que tengan diferencias entre ustedes, pero eso no exime a ninguno de los dos de estar alterando el orden público. Esta es la calle, no la sala de la casa de ustedes, así que vienen con nosotras a la comisaría y le explicarán lo que pasó a nuestro oficial.

Ambos presentadores del Lucky Channel parecían bastante contrariados y frustrados, pero no les quedó de otra que dejarse arrestar y ser llevados a pie hasta la comisaría, pues ninguna de las tres agentes tenía patrulla ni conocían a otro policía que sí la tuviera.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

─ ¡Bah! Ese arresto fue mucho más aburrido de lo que pensé, chicas ─ dice Konata con ambas manos en la nuca ─ Esperaba acción, dramatismo, gritos, o por lo menos que uno de ellos se resistiera al arresto.

─ And you're not the only, senpai ─ Patricia comía una barra de chocolate y miraba hacia el cielo ─. Todo un día de patrullaje, y un arresto que no requirió que hiciera uso de la pistola, la fuerza bruta ni ningún otro medio que hiciera más interesante el proceso. Hay algo mal en este país, porque _GTA_ nunca se equivoca.

─ Pero al menos hicimos el trabajo del día ─ anima Hiyori ─. Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, pues mañana nos espera un día duro en la escuela, y todavía Patty-chan no estudiamos para el examen de historia.

─ Oh, lo había olvidado.

Konata se encoje de hombros y va con sus dos kouhais a su casa, pues tenían que arreglar los uniformes nuevamente para devolverlos sin que Yui se diera cuenta. Había sido bastante divertido haber suplantado a su prima, a fin de cuentas, pero todo tenía un final, y esto no podía ser una excepción. Lo mejor de ese final es que podrían disfrutar de las empanadas que Konata metería en el horno, a modo de brindis por haber logrado una actuación que, si no era perfecta, bien estuvo cerca de alcanzar la perfección, y entonces ve la bolsita de llaveros de Tsukasa. Empieza a reírse quedamente. Seguramente Tsukasa estaba en su casa temerosa por lo ocurrido frente a aquella tienda.

─ Deberíamos intentarlo otra vez ─ sentencia la otaku mayor, para sorpresa de las otras dos ─. Si Yui nee-san se volviese a enfermar un fin de semana, podemos intentar nuevamente ser Yui nee-san. Como las justicieras otaku que somos, nuestro deber es derrotar al mal que se cierne sobre el mundo.

Hiyori y Patricia sonríen, estaban completamente de acuerdo con lo dicho por Konata. Ya tendrían una nueva oportunidad, y aunque estaban bastante agotadas, no había manera de que se arrepintieran de todos los logros del día.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ … y nos llamas si te da fiebre, onee-chan ─ concluye Yutaka, acompañada de Konata y lista para ir a clases.

─ Claro, Yutaka. No te preocupes, que me siento mucho mejor ─ dice Yui alzando el pulgar.

Con la misma habilidad con que había robado los uniformes anteriormente, Konata lo había devuelto y se había asegurado de no dejar nada fuera de lugar. En cuanto a los lentes falsos, los lentes de contacto y las pelucas, Hiyori y Patricia habían sido delegadas para encargarse de ello, y ellas aceptaron cuales buen soldadas. Yui al menos podía levantarse e ir normalmente al baño o la cocina, aunque Yutaka insistía en ayudarla cada vez que se le presentara esa oportunidad, y Konata ahogaba algunas risas y uno que otro comentario de lo moe que se veía actuando de esa manera.

─ Volveremos después, nee-san. Ya sabes que el almuerzo está en el horno.

─ De acuerdo, Konata. En un rato lo veo.

Yutaka y Konata se van y cierran tras de sí la puerta, y entonces el teléfono de Yui empieza a sonar. Viendo que se trataba de su jefe, Yui toma de mala gana la llamada y responde.

─ Moshi moshi, Yui al habla.

─ _¡Estuviste fenomenal en tu última jornada, Narumi!_ ─ exclama el jefe desde el otro lado del aparato ─ _Pudiste arrestar al jefe de una importante banda de traficantes que venía causando problemas desde hace varios meses en la ciudad. Ahora los niños que salvaste podrán estar tranquilos junto a sus padres, mi sobrino me dijo que te vio haciendo valer tu autoridad en una tienda de rosquillas, mantuviste bajo control el orden público… ¡Te comportaste como una agente sin igual, Narumi!_ ─ Yui infla el pecho muy orgullosa, aunque no comprendía qué pintaba aquello de los niños y la tienda, pues sólo recordaba su irregular arresto, el cual relacionaba directamente con lo del orden público ─ _La chica loca de ayer tendrá que cumplir con un programa de rehabilitación psiquiátrica, y el chico fue dejado libre, pero te aseguro que tu actuación fue bastante pertinente. Puedes tomarte el día libre, Narumi. Te lo has ganado. Ah, y por cierto, ya estás postulada para ser la agente del mes. Sigue así_.

Yui estaba completamente descolocada cuando su jefe cuelga la llamada sin más, algo extraño por demás, pues su jefe acostumbraba recriminarle cuanta falta ella no veía por ningún lado, y además era posible agente del mes, cosa que nunca había logrado desde que empezó en la profesión. Tampoco entendía a qué vino eso de "los chicos de ayer" ni del día libre, cuando de todos modos se iba a quedar para descansar y recuperarse.

* * *

 **Casa de Tsukasa**

Tsukasa se estaba visitendo rápidamente porque se había despertado algo tarde y temía no llegar a tiempo a clases. Kagami ya estaba completamente lista, e incluso había desayunado, por lo que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación esperando.

─ ¿Por qué no te acostaste temprano en vez de ver aquel programa, Tsukasa? Ahora vamos a llegar tarde las dos.

─ Lo siento, onee-chan ─ lloriquea Tsukasa antes de abrochar el botón de su uniforme.

─ Como sea, no importa ─ Kagami estaba por bajar, y entonces se acuerda de algo ─. Tsukasa, ¿te parece que al regreso compremos algunos pockys para estudiar esta tarde. Supongo que Konata querría venir.

─ Oh, no lo hagas, onee-chan ─ alerta Tsukasa como si Kagami hubiese propuesto saltar desde un precipicio ─. Narumi-san dijo que hay una nueva ley sobre la compra de cosas pequeñas, porque dice que hay muchos robos y esas cosas, por lo que podemos ser señaladas como sospechosas si compramos los pockys.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Tsukasa? No he visto por ningún lado que aprueben una ley como la que dices. Espero que tengas mucho cuidado y leas cosas importantes de vez en cuando, porque no falta en la calle quien quiera engañarte de manera extraña, o hacerte algo malo. Vaya que a veces eres muy inocente.

Tsukasa estaba boquiabierta viendo a Kagami irse de su habitación. Aún intentaba entender qué es lo que había pasado, y es que ahora estaba mucho más confundida que antes. Si la Yui que se encontró el día anterior no era Yui, ¿quién era entonces?

 **Fin**

* * *

Larga la obra, pero extrañaba que la imaginación me pusiera a escribir así, pues significa que me tenía al tope XD. N fin, les dejo con lo hecho y espero que les haya gustado. Nadaoriginal fuera.

Hasta otra


End file.
